


Heatwave

by Trawler



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Heatwave, IronStrange, M/M, Meltdown, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trawler/pseuds/Trawler
Summary: The AC at the Avengers' Compound breaks down. Tony - with his usual single-minded intent - tries to fix it. But even genius billionaire playboy philanthropists have their off days.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely because it's SO. GODDAMNED. HOT here in the UK and I have reached the point where I am unable to even. Brits aren't built for the heat.

“You’ve been at that for hours now,” Stephen said, right next to me. I hadn’t heard his approach. “Why don’t you just graciously accept defeat? It’s nice and cold at Kamar-Taj.”

I glanced up from the mess of circuit boards and tools littering the floor, then scowled at him.

“I don’t do anything graciously,” I growled, “and I don’t accept defeat.” Even though the idea of a stroll across Kamar-Taj’s courtyard sounded like the best thing ever. “I made this goddamned AC system. I designed it, built it, own it. It’s _mine._ ” I pushed a trembling hand through my already ruffled hair. “So why the hell can’t I _fix_ it?” 

I noticed we were alone in the huge, open-plan living room. I had no memory of people leaving. Stupid circuit board taking all my stupid attention.

“Tony, come on.” Stephen’s hand curled over my bare shoulder. His touch always had a calming effect, and I shrugged him off: - I didn’t want to be calm. “Why don’t you at least give it a break?”

“Because it’s too goddamned hot!” 

Frustration at my own inability to fix a simple piece of tech, coupled with my ever-present feelings of insecurity, had combined to push me way closer to a meltdown than I wanted to admit. It was hotter than Hades in New York but, up until three hours and thirty-four minutes ago, the Compound had been mild as a spring day. Because we’d had AC that worked. Now it didn’t. I was a genius, but today, it seemed, I couldn’t even fix my own fucking tech.

Now I was sweating, stripped down to my shorts, on the edge of a scream. It was so hot the air felt soupy. My energy had drained away, little by little, until I barely felt able to put one foot in front of the other. Stephen, too, had stripped out of his shirt – he hadn’t been wearing his full battle gear anyway, but even the light tunic and pants were too much for this heatwave. 

Not even the sight of his pale skin – slick with sweat and a little flushed – was able to pull me out of my funk. 

The rational part of my brain wondered just why the hell I felt insecure. I had money, power and privilege; I had the Iron Man suit; I had a glorious home and the best friends a guy could hope for. And I had Stephen. Even though we’d been together two years, I never stopped wondering how I’d got so goddamned lucky with him. We’d had more than our fair share of ups and downs to get here, but we were in a good place. He loved me. 

And yet... part of me was terrified I’d lose him. Not in combat (though that was a concern, it was one I’d come to terms with a long time ago). No, what scared me most was the fear that he’d come to his senses. That he’d realise I was just a scared, needy man-child. And that he wanted someone who didn’t have so many stupid hang-ups. 

“Tony.” His voice hardened. This was the tone he used to give orders to students. “Look at me.”

I had a pathological need to resist orders. He knew that. We both took advantage of it in the bedroom. But this wasn’t the bedroom, and this wasn’t an order I wanted to disobey. I looked up from the circuit board, straight into his luminous grey eyes. 

“You’re going to take a break,” he said. “Come back with me to Kamar-Taj. Have a cold shower. When was the last time you had something to drink?”

“Uh...” I scratched my head. “Kind of vague about that one...”

He rolled his eyes. “Alright. Go get some water, and I’ll open a portal. You can fix the AC when you feel better.”

“Why do I feel like you’re trying to manage me?” I asked suspiciously over my shoulder, shuffling toward the kitchen.

He smirked. “There’s no ‘trying’ about it. Make sure you run the faucet.”

He was looking after me. In his own bossy, high-handed way, he was looking after me. 

“Love you,” I said, pausing in the doorway so I could give him a lop-sided smile.

His answering smile was warm and intimate. “Love you too.” 

END


End file.
